


AFTERLIFE ▹ marvel crossover

by fandomlover727



Series: The Hope Mikaelson as an Avenger Series [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Afterlife, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Legacies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Badass, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Family, Fanfiction, Fighting, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Kol Mikaelson Lives, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loss of Parent(s), Marcel Gerard is a Good Bro, Marvel Norse Lore, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multiple Crossovers, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Alaric Saltzman, Parent Hayley Marshall, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Phil Coulson & Pepper Potts Friendship, Post-Canon, Protective Avengers, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD, SHIELD Family, Sad, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Super Soldier Serum, Superheroes, Supernatural Elements, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, fandomlover727, tribrid, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: 𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐋𝐈𝐅𝐄i just wannabe loved.[ the originals x avengers ]





	1. SUMMARY

**_HOPE ANDREA MIKAELSON_ ** _, the daughter of the original hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and the hybrid alpha Hayley Marshall. Part witch, part vampire, part werewolf. The girl was notorious at her boarding school for the supernatural, even when nobody knew her true origins. The girl lost her mother, father, and uncle around the same time and dropped out of the school and vanished without a trace._

**_HOPE ANDREA KENNER_ ** _, aka Dove, level seven agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruited by Phil Coulson when she was only 15, the girl quickly rose high up in the ranks. Every agent knew about the young agent with enhanced abilities that worked alongside notorious agents such as Hawkeye and the Black Widow._

_Hope had no idea she was even being considered for the Avengers, let alone being accepted despite her young age._

_When a God from another planet shows up, her new teammates find out that the teenager isn't just some enhanced individual like the reports said, she's supernatural._


	2. ZERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Hope Kenner gets her next mission, and it's a bit personal.

**IT WAS EXACTLY THREE YEARS AGO** that Hope lost the last piece of family she had. Within a short timeframe, she lost both her parents and her uncle, all in which she blames herself for.

Every year on the anniversary of their deaths, Agent Hope Kenner took time off to go to New Orleans and be Hope Mikaelson again.

After spending the day with her aunts, uncles, cousin(Freya and Keelin's son), and her adoptive brother, Hope found her way to the bench her father and uncle perished on.

The girl sat down with a somber expression, the only light coming from the lampposts that were littered around the lively city. She could easily hear the bustle of the city with her super-hearing as she thought about her family that she lost.

Hope has spent the past three years trying to do good by her families name, just like she promised her father in their last conversation together. Yet, she still felt guilty every time she saw her family and how happy they were. That could have also included Hayley, Klaus, and Elijah.

Hayley died because of her selfish plan to try and lure her dad back to New Orleans. Her father died taking the dark magic from the Hollow that was killing her. Her uncle decided to die alongside her father, not wanting to be in a world without his little brother or the love of his life.

As Hope mentally drowned in her own self-loathing, she was still able to pick up a familiar scent and heartbeat that shouldn't be in New Orleans but was comforting none the less.

"Phil" She greeted before finally looking up from her hands. The man looked quite out of place in his suit and tie compared to the normal partygoers of the city.

Phil couldn't help but smile at the girl. He was the one who recruited her and never regretted it for a second.

"Hope" He sat right next to her on the bench. The two sat in silence for a moment before Hope spoke up. "Do you have a new assignment for me?" She questioned, keeping her composure despite her voice wavering as she sat at the exact bench that her father and uncle mutually killed each other on.

"You know I wouldn't be here if it weren't urgent" He started, trying to be as sensitive as possible. "Are you here for Hope Kenner or Hope Mikaelson?" She rose an eyebrow at the man as she tried to look intimidating, the tiny smile contrasting it.

"We need Hope" Phil looked around, making sure nobody was around, before continuing. "Barton's been compromised, his mind taken over by Loki, the trickster god" Hope's eyes widened at the mention of her mentor/fellow agent.

"How soon do you need me?" She inquired. "As soon as possible" Hope sighed softly before nodding, letting Phil know that she was in. Phil never doubted that she would say yes.

Hope knew this meant leaving early, which would raise concern within her family. But she had to do it, to make her parents proud.

 


	3. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Hope Kenner gets to meet Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner as well as meet up with Natasha.

**AFTER COULSON CAME TO GET HER,** Hope and Phil went to go recruit Tony Stark. Hope knew that Natasha had gone undercover to evaluate him for the Avengers Initiative, something she wasn't aware of her name being attached to until Phil told her.

She had also met Pepper Potts quite a few times when the woman was working on Iron Man cleanup jobs with Phil. She was a good woman, Hope admired her.

The two had already entered Stark Towers when Phil decided to call Tony first. Tony kept denying his phone call so Hope used her magic to patch their call through as she also used her magic to get them inside the elevator without being detected.

JARVIS, Tony Stark's A.I., warned his creator of the breach before they were officially patched over, a FaceTime-like call. Hope stayed in the background so Tony wouldn't notice her.

"Stark, we need to talk" Phil spoke seriously.

" _You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message"._

Hope couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face, amused at the man's antics that reminded her so much of her uncle Kol. "This is urgent" Phil warned as they got closer to Tony's personal floor.

_"Then leave it urgently"._

Before anything else could be done, the elevator arrived and Tony couldn't help but gawk in shock that Phil and the girl with him were able to hack their way up.

"Security breach" Tony turned to his girlfriend. "That's on you" He muttered. "Mr. Stark" Phil spoke up, getting the attention of the pair once more. Pepper smiled warmly at the two. Phil looked awkward while Hope was slightly amused at the Philanthropist's actions.

"Phil, Hope, come in!" Tony followed behind his girlfriend who made her way to greet the two agents. "Phil? Uh, his first name is agent. And who even is she?" Pepper rolled her eyes, although more fondly than annoyed.

"That's Hope Kenner, an agent along with Phil" Pepper then turned her attention back to the two. "Come on in, we're celebrating" She encouraged with a sweet smile.

"Which is why they can't stay" Tony looked at the girl in confusion when he realized she was a teenager, wondering why and how a government agency had a minor working with them.

"We need you to look this over. Soon as possible" Hope took out a file as Phil spoke, holding it in front of Stark. "I don't like being handed things, kid" He dismissed, eyeing the girl as he tried to figure out what her deal was.

"That's alright, 'cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade" Pepper handed Hope her wine glass to hold. Ignoring Tony's joke about giving alcohol to a minor, she then took the file from Hope's other hand and gave it to Tony while she took his wine, drinking it all at once.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday" Tony replies dryly, not even looking at the file yet. Hope rose any eyebrow challengingly before speaking up.

"This isn't a consultation, Mr. Stark" Hope stated. "Is this about The Avengers?" Pepper's eyes widened slightly when she realized what she had just said. "Which I...I know nothing about" Hope sent Pepper an infamous Mikaelson smirk that she rightfully inherited from her father.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify" Tony started to walk away to screen the files into his system. "I didn't know that either" Pepper lied, more in a joking matter than serious. Hope knew that if the woman truly wanted to lie, it would be practically unclockable.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others" Pepper smiled. "That I did know" She commented with a smile.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore" Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?" Tony pulled his girlfriend off to the side.

Tony put the two files he was given into the database as Pepper reaches him. "You know, I thought we were having a moment" Hope pretended as if she couldn't hear them. Her super-hearing was really a curse sometimes.

"I was having twelve percent of a moment" Pepper teased before looking at the two agents for a moment. "This seems serious, Phil and Hope are pretty shaken" Pepper looked back at her boyfriend.

"How did you notice? Why is he, Phil? And why do you even know a teenage spy-agent?" Pepper ignored his question and watched what he was doing. "What is all of this?" She inquired.

Tony took the files and put them up as holograms surrounding the room, each with information about the candidates for the Avengers.

It has footage of Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, and even Loki when he took the tesseract. What really shocked them, more than Loki, was seeing the teenager that was in the tower as one of the candidates for the Avengers. The footage they had of her was her using what seemed to be telekinesis to fight off bad guys.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight" Pepper spoke up, not tearing her eyes away from the footage. "Tomorrow" Tony tried to persuade her.

"You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework" Pepper acknowledged the forms and footage. "Well, what if I didn't?" He inquired, wishing he could just spend time with his girlfriend instead of heroic duties.

"If you didn't?" Pepper looked at him with a mixture of fondness and mischievousness. "Yeah" Pepper smiled. "You mean if you finished" Tony nodded. "Well, um...then..." Pepper proceeded to whisper something in Tony's ear, Hope's face flushed awkwardly due to the fact that she heard.

Tony gasped loudly. "Square deal. It's the last date" Pepper kisses him passionately. "Work hard," She told him before walking away, eventually walking out with Phil and Hope.

***

The two agents were on the quinjet the next day, which was flying them to the helicarrier. Awkwardly enough, Steve Rogers was on the same quinjet as them.

Hope wasn't dazzled by him, not like poor Phil was. Hope didn't understand what it was like for Phil considering her family had all kinds of ties to famous people in the world. Hell, her aunt Rebekah had a one-night-stand once with one of the members of One Direction.

Hope watched in amusement as Phil approached the Captain who had been watching footage of the Hulk. "So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" He questioned.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula" The Hulk roared with fury as he slammed a Jeep apart in the footage, Steve didn't hide his disappointment/sadness that these poor people were spending so much time trying to recreate something that, to the public's knowledge, only he had.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Hope snorted, gaining the attention of Steve. "Does it ever? When he's not the jolly green giant, the dudes super smart. Like Steven Hawking smart" Steve looked at her in confusion, reminding Hope of a sad puppy.

"He's like a smart person" Phil then turned into a fangirl. "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially" Steve smiled politely at the man. "I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping" Hope couldn't help but laugh, earning a tiny smile from Steve before the man walked to the side of the quintet and looked out the window.

"I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honor to have you on board" Hope's laughter couldn't be contained, amusing Steve who was glad to have someone happy like her on the team. After watching the footage he was given of her, he wasn't expecting her to be so lively.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job" Hope rose an eyebrow at the hint of her name in the sentence. "Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh...we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input" Phil rambled.

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?" Both Phil and Hope turned somber for a moment. "With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned".

***

The quinjet finally landed on a massive battleship, aka the Helicarrier. The three walked down one of the ramps from the runway, meeting up with Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers. You already know Agent Kenner" Natasha sent Hope a small smirk before turning her face back into a stoic expression. "Ma'am" Steve greeted. "Hi" Natasha then turned to Phil. "They need you on the bridge. Face time" She informed him, her voice seeming almost monotone. "See you there" Phil walked off, leaving three behind.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha asked as they started walking towards where Bruce Banner was.

"Trading Cards?" Steve looked at her in both confusion and a bit of embarrassment. "They're vintage, he's very proud. Hope got him some rare ones for his birthday" Steve looked at the auburn-haired teen, it was the first time someone used her first name which made him believe they were extremely close.

"They were my brother's" She admitted, actually not lying. They were Marcel's, he was glad to give them to his adoptive sister when he heard they were for a man who was a father figure to her.

Banner didn't notice as they approached him, he was obviously nervous and skittish. It was unbelievable that he was the Hulk, an angry green giant who smashed everything. Then again, everyone had a dark side, Hope knew that all too well.

"Dr. Banner" Steve greeted once the man finally noticed them. They shook hands, he seemed a bit more relaxed when he saw Steve and Hope which probably meant he saw the files and footage and knew that they were more than likely able to keep their own against the other guy, maybe even subdue him.

"Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming, you too" He looked between the super soldier and tribrid. "Good afternoon Dr. Banner" She greeted warmly. Bruce was a bit taken back at her warm tone that was foreign with all the other agents on board. They were extremely tense and weary of him.

"Word is you can find the cube" Bruce couldn't help but be amused at the words of the man out of time. "Is that the only word on me?" Steve sent him his notorious kind smile that made everyone feel special.

"Only word I care about" Bruce took in the sentiment before speaking again. "Must be strange for you, all of this" Bruce gestured around. "Well, this is actually kind of familiar" Hope smiled at the two, happy that Bruce had at least one person he felt comfortable around.

"You get used to it pretty quickly" Hope gained their attention. "How long have you been with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Bruce asked, wondering how and why the agency would hire a kid, even one with extraordinary powers like her.

"Almost three years" The girl replied as Natasha stepped forward. "Gentlemen, Hope, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe" As if on cue, the Helicarrier started shaking as if it were ready to either fly or sail.

"Is this is a submarine?" Steve questioned. "Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce scoffed. The two moved closer to the edge to get a better look.

Four huge lift fans on the sides started to lift into the air. Steve was in awe while Bruce smiled bitterly. "Oh no, this is much worse" Hope smirked at his tone, although slightly nervous like him.

She hoped that Banner could stay in control, or at least she could subdue him with her magic if necessary. They would just have to wait and see what happened next.

 


	4. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD locates Loki, sending Hope and Steve to capture him. An unexpected guest arrives to aid them.

**THE GROUP WERE NOW** on the Helicarrier with the other agents, including one of Hope's personal favorites Maria Hill. She reminded her of her mom and her aunt Freya. She was badass.

After the plan went into vanish mode, she along with Steve and Bruce met up with Director Nick Fury. "Gentleman, Agent Kenner" He greeted.

The man with the eyepatch had been a longtime friend of his mother's, surprisingly. She saved him from a vampire back in the day, introducing him to the existence of the supernatural. He had been the one to order Phil to recruit her specifically. Not because he felt in debt to her for what her mother did but because he needed someone to deal with the supernatural based shit going on around the world.

Steve handed Fury a ten dollar bill, confusing everyone else who didn't know what it meant. Fury then walked up to Bruce and extended his hand forward, Bruce reluctantly shook it.

"Doctor, thank you for coming" He greeted. "Thanks for asking nicely" Hope almost snorted at the man's sarcasm, despite the soft tone he seemed to speak with. She had heard all about Nat's little adventure to recruit the legendary Bruce Banner. "So, uh... how long am I staying?" He asked.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear" Hope couldn't help but think that Nick was lying. They could've gotten another gamma-ray specialized scientist, but they chose to go around the world to get him? She knew he was probably the best at what he does, but she would've let the guy stay where he was, where he felt the calmest.

"Where are you with that?" Fury walked a bit forward before pointing at Phil. Hope visibly frowned when she saw Nat sadly looking at a picture of Clint. She wouldn't admit it, but she really did miss him. He was family to them. Hell, they even met his family. They were closer than most agents, that's why Hope immediately agreed to help without hesitation.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us" Phil explained. "That's still not gonna find them in time" Natasha pointed out, looking away from the picture.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce inquired. "How many are there?" Hope looked at Bruce with interest. "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Hope blinked, not understanding half of what he had just said.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr.Banner to his laboratory, please" Natasha did so, leaving Hope to wonder what was going to happen next. More importantly, what was Loki's plan and why take Barton?

***

Hope couldn't help but laugh as she watched Phil persuade Steve to sign his trading cards. "It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all, finished the set when Hope got me the last ones needed. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..." Phil was cut off by Agent Sitwell.

"We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy-nine percent" He corrected, almost shocked that Loki was probably knowingly walking in front of the camera. "Location?" Agent Sitwell pulled it up.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding" Fury nodded at the agent before moving his attention towards Steve and Hope. "Captain, Dove, you're up" Steve nodded, walking away to get ready. Hope, on the other hand, wondered why he would send her in. This was most likely a publicity stunt if they were sending Captain America in instead of agents that could get the job done quietly and quickly, so why send her too?

Fury seemed to know what she was thinking and spoke up. "The world needs to be ready to accept people like you. If you're side-by-side with the world's first superhero, it will make it a hell of a lot easier" Hope didn't argue with him at that point. She knew better. Fury might not fire her, but he'll give her boring jobs as punishment.

***

Hope wore the standard S.H.I.E.L.D black bodysuit, her hair put up in a neat bun so it wouldn't get in her face or be yanked. Steve wore his famous Captain America suit, modified of course, with his shield. 

An awkward silence filled the room as they waited to arrive in Germany. Steve decided finally to speak up. "Why did you become an agent?" He asked. Unlike most people who would just be asking to fill the void, Steve made it feel like he genuinely wanted to know, and he did. He wanted to know why a child would want to join in a government agency.

"My parent and my uncle, they died because of me. I trusted the wrong person, which got my mom killed. My dad sacrificed his life to protect me. My uncle, he couldn't live without my dad, so he died alongside him" Hope forced herself not to cry as she continued.

"Director Fury...he was an old friend of my mom. He sent Phi—Agent Coulson to recruit me" She corrected herself. "Coulson's currently my legal guardian" Steve looked at her, not with pity, but with sympathy. He had lost both of his parents way before he went under the ice. Hell, his dad died before Steve was even born. He understood her.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm positive it wasn't your fault" Hope sent him a thankful smile. Her aunts and uncles kept telling her this, hell even the Saltzman twins did and Lizzie hates her! But being told this by the world's first superhero, it made it seem a bit more real.

***

When the two arrived in Germany, they saw a scene straight out of a movie. Loki was forcing the people to bow down to him, one elder male decided to stand up by himself. Loki was about to kill him with his scepter. "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example" Just as the energy beam shot out from his scepter, Steve showed up and blocked it with his shield, one that Hope had even put a few protection spells on. Loki was knocked down by the blast being reflected towards him.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing" Hope showed up at Captain America's side. Loki stood up, assessing both superhero's, a rise of interest when he sensed the magic flowing through the girl's veins.

"The soldier. A man out of time. A Mikaelson. The daughter of a true beast" Steve ignored his comment about Hope as people screamed and were all fleeing the scene.

"I'm not the one who's out of time" The quinjet made itself visible, a huge machine gun was pointed directly at the God.

" _Loki, drop the weapon and stand down_ " Hope smirked at the sound of Natasha's voice. Loki sent a beam of energy towards the quinjet, Natasha maneuvering just in time to miss the beam.

Loki then used his magic to duplicate one very different versions of himself, the false one fighting Cap while he fought Hope, wanting to see just how powerful she was even when pretending she wasn't the daughter of the Original Hybrid.

The two began fighting, Hope was able to dodge his attacks, using her actual fighting skills until she needed to use her powers. She got some good kicks and punches in until Loki managed to get the upper hand, shoving her on the ground and putting his foot on her stomach in an attempt to stop her from moving.

"Kneel" Hope snorted at his lame attempt, mumbling a quick, 'motus' to get him off of her. She knew it was a weak, simple spell and it wouldn't have too much of an effect on him, but she just wanted him off of her.

They continued to fight, Hope now using her magic, until 'Shoot To Thrill' by AC/DC started blasting from the quinjet. The three looked up at the sky, Loki had retraced his fake double at that point.

Iron Man, aka Tony Stark, was flying down from the sky and ended up blasting Loki right to the ground. When he reached the ground, he had his suit pull out weapons that were built into it.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games" Steve and Hope got up, moving to Stark's side. The God of Mischief was on the concrete ground. He put his hands up in surrender, retracting his ridiculous armor and helmet that seemed to be a mere illusion.

"Good move" Stark kept his composure while talking to the God. "Mr. Stark" Steve greeted timidly, not knowing how to act around a man whose father was one of his friends from back in the day. "Captain, Dove" He greeted the two, although not as tense when saying Hope's alias.

She knew deep down that their disdain for each other was likely going to hinder their search for the tesseract, she just hoped it wouldn't be too severe and could be reversed.


	5. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and the others meet Loki's older brother. The tribrid also reflects on how much she truly misses her family.

**TO SAY THE ROOM WAS TENSE** would be an understatement. It was nighttime and they were all on the quinjet, including the newest prisoner Loki. Not only was the Trickster's presence making the room tense, but the awkwardness between Stark and Rogers was making it uncomfortable for everyone involved.

Hope was forced to stay with Steve and Tony to be the mediator if something were to happen, Shield knew all too well what could come out of a conflict between the two superheroes.

"I don't like it" Steve finally spoke, though using a quiet voice, looking over at the two. "What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony mocked the man.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop" Hope looked at him in confusion of his word choices. "Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony teased, although Steve wasn't understanding what he was referencing to.

"Stark" Hope warned, knowing that Steve wasn't gonna appreciate the constant references of things that he didn't understand. "It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle" The two men looked over at Hope who chuckled quietly at the nickname, though they had heard it.

"What? It was funny" She defended, making Tony smirk in triumph. Steve cleared his throat before continuing. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in" Tony didn't really care for the conversation anymore, clearly bored.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you" Thunder and lightning shook the plane, the lightning nearly hit the jet which made it shake violently. "It wasn't me, I swear" Hope defended herself when a few agents looked over at her in suspicion.

Steve noticed how Loki was intently looking out the window, almost in a fearful way. "What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve inquired. Loki made eye contact with the solider. "I'm not overly fond of what follows" Hope's eyes widened in realization. Thunder, lighting, that all connects to one thing; Thor. She knew about Thor both through the reports of New Mexico and the stories her aunts, uncles, and father told her. They had grown up on Norse mythology, they knew and relayed the stories they were taught as children.

There was a large noise coming from the outside roof of the quinjet, startling everyone. It startled everyone, even more, when Thor practically pride open the ramp, stomped in, grabbed Loki by the throat, and flew out of the quinjet.

Everyone was left dumbstruck for a minute before Tony put on his helmet. "Another Asgardian?" Natasha shouted to the three. "I think it's Thor" Hope replied, starting to gear up as well.

"Think the guy's friendly?" Steve asked the group, not knowing much about the mythology behind the gods. "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost" Tony made his way to the exit that Thor left through.

"Our records show that he's friendly" Hope mumbled to Steve who sent her a thankful smile before noticing that Stark was about to fly out of the quinjet as well. "Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Tony was disinterested in the soldiers' opinion.

"I have a plan, attack!" Tony shouted back before flying out of the quinjet in his iron man suit. "Are you kidding me?" She mumbled to herself, wishing that she would've been allowed to stay back with Bruce Banner instead of dealing with this mess.

Hope and Steve's eyes met. "You take Loki, he wants to be captured, he won't put up a fight. I'll take care of the two boys having a pissing match" Steve didn't argue with her, trusting the younger agent's plan.

Steve grabbed himself a parachute, Natasha noticed that the two were going to follow Stark and had to intervene. "I'd sit this one out, Cap, Dove" She advised. "I don't see how we can" Steve commented, hooking himself to the parachute.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods" Natasha warned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop Hope but she could prevent Steve from getting in the middle of things.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that" Steve said before jumping out of the quinjet.

Hope didn't need a parachute so she jumped out of the quinjet without one, using her magic to guide her to where Tony and Thor were. 

Hope couldn't help but scowl at the destruction the two had caused while fighting. "Hey!" Her voice was ignored by the two men who continued to fight, only making her growl lowly in annoyance.

"I said, hey!" Using her magic, she forcefully separated the two, getting them to look at her. "That's enough" She moves closer to them. Tony looked a bit more relaxed now that he had backup, while Thor still looked angry.

"I don't know what you think you're doing here" Thor glared at her. "I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" He replied in his powerful tone that would send most into a state of fear. Thor didn't scare her, though. She had fought against a creature a lot older than him that possessed her body, and she won. Thor wasn't as powerful as the Hollow, she could handle him.

"Then prove it, prove that you're not here to do the same thing your brother has done. Put the hammer down" She barked the order, not backing down from his dark look.

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call, kid! He loves his hammer!" Tony was cut off when Thor used his hammer, Mjölnir, to backhand him and make him go flying. "You want me to put the hammer down?!" He yelled before going to attack her with said hammer.

The man leaped in the air before launching himself down in front of her to attack. Hope snarled, glowing her yellow wolf eyes before mumbling a spell. The spell made a forcefield around herself and Tony, the lightning bolt that came out of Mjölnir bounced back and attacked both Thor and the surrounding forests.

There was a bunch of debris for a moment before it cleared up. Hope let the forcefield down for both her and Tony, the billionaire got up, his impressed look hidden by the plate of his iron man suit. Thor stood up, not showing any emotions on his face.

"Are we done here? Cap went to go get Loki" Hope explained, her eyes narrowing as if she was threatening the god to try and attack again. "What is your name, young warrior," Thor asked the teen.

"Agent Hope Kenner" Thor smiled goofily, contradicting his actions previously. "You're a worthy opponent, lady Hope".

***

They had all made it back on the quinjet and then to the Helicarrier. They(not including Tony)were all put into a room together that had a screen so they could watch as Fury talked with Loki, who was in a fairly large glass cell.

_"In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass" Fury pushed a button that opened a hatch right under where the cell was. Loki peered over the side to see what Fury was referencing to. He didn't look frightened, merely amused at the human's threats._

_"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!" Fury pointed at the god. "Ant" Then he pointed at the button. "Boot" Loki was merely smirking at the man with the eyepatch._

_"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me" The trickster told him smugly. "Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury said, his facial expression emotionless as always. "Oh, I've heard" Loki looked directly into the camera, his eyes not wavering as he knew that the group Fury brought in were watching._

_"The mindless beast makes play he's still a man. And the daughter of a true beast that holds more power than most" Bruce and Hope both tensed at Loki's words, Hope ignored the looks of confusion she got from the others. "How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Fury only scoffed at his claim._

_"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did" Fury spat, only making Loki smirk._

_"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is" He taunted, only he too wanted the Tesseract, although for slightly different plans. Nick Fury fake smiles at the god who was trapped._

_"Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something" Fury called out before walking away, leaving Loki in the glass cell. The god looked at the camera and smirked mischievously before the monitor showing the video feed was turned off._

Thor has refused to watch his brother, only listening to his brother's words, and even that tore him apart. To see his brother turn into somebody he never saw coming.

The stunned room of people was filled with utter silence until Bruce decided to speak up. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Hope fake smiled, though genuinely relieved that someone was trying to break the tension.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve got back into 'Captain America' mode, looking at the god who was finally snapping out of his sad look.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract" Hope furrowed her eyebrows, confused on why Loki would even want to rule earth. Each being she's dealt with that wanted to rule anything or anyone always had a motive. So what was his?

"An army? From outer space?" Steve said incredulously. "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for" Bruce thought out loud, capturing Thor's attention at the oh-so-familiar name.

"Selvig?" Thor repeated, thinking of the events that went down in New Mexico, how he missed Jane. "He's an astrophysicist" Thor felt this was personal, that Loki took one of the few humans that he was fond of. "He's a friend" Hope sent him an apologetic look.

"Loki has him under mind control along with one of our Agents, most likely caused by the Tesseract" Hope explained to the thunder god who nodded in appreciation.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here" Hope thought, not having any idea why because she hadn't seen someone do that unless it was to save someone they loved, Loki was obviously not doing that and planning something much more sinister.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him" Thor shot a damning glare at the scientist. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother" His voice boomed throughout the room, clearly protective of his younger brother despite what he had done. This reminded Hope all too well of her Uncle Elijah, the man who spent a thousand years trying to save his malicious younger brother.

"He killed eighty people in two days" Natasha raised her head up, wondering how the god would defend his brother from that. "He's adopted" Hope held back her laugh, although not able to hide how her lips curved upwards.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Stark, being Stark, made his grand entrance then. "It's a stabilizing agent" Behind Tony was Phil Coulson, the agent sent Hope a smile in which she returned.

"I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive" Tony told Phil before turning back to face the group of intense misfits. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD" Tony then noticed Thor. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing" Thor was confused about what the man was referencing. Tony just continued to ramble on about the Iridium.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants" Tony's short attention span was proven once again when he got distracted while watching all the many agents around them working on computers.

"Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did" Hope's eyebrows rose in amusement while most of the group looked heavily annoyed with Tony's antics. It was a nice break for the agent to see someone with such amusing humor around the Helicarrier.

Tony stood in Fury's lookout spot, covering his eye and pretending to be the director. "How does Fury do this?" Agent Maria Hill looked at the billionaire. "He turns," Nobody noticed that, while fooling around and pretending to be Fury, Tony places a button-sized hacking implant under Fury's desk.

Tony turned to face them. "Well, that sounds exhausting" Tony then turned serious. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube" Tony spoke up, hyper-focused on the thing he knew best, science.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria inquired. "Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He looked at the group accusingly.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve ignored the last conversation, trying to stay on track. "He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier" Hope blinked, not understanding anything that was happening. After all, the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted didn't teach much about science as it did with magic.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect" Bruce nodded at Tony's words, thinking hard. "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet" Tony sighed in relief, looking happily at the scientist. "Finally, someone who speaks English" Steve looked at Hope, confused like a lost puppy.

"Is that what just happened?" Hope shrugged. "It's more of a geek language" The girl replied, watching in almost curiosity when Tony shook Bruce's hand, a glimmer of mutual respect both shined in each of their eyes.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled" Then Tony turned back into his childish ways. "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster" This made Bruce look down, clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable at the mention of the 'other guy'.

"Thanks" He muttered. Fury walked into the room at exactly the right time. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him" He spoke to Tony who looked at Fury with a bit of disdain.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon" Hope felt bad for the soldier who wasn't used to modernized things, wondering how he'd handle a lot that was going to go down.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube" Fury's voice turned almost accusingly. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys" Thor looked confused at the mention of the creatures from the  _Wizard of Oz._

"Monkeys? I do not understand" The god frowned. "I do!" Steve chirped. "I understood that reference" Tony rolled his eyes dramatically in the background while Steve looked extremely proud of himself.

Tony turned to Bruce, enthusiastic to work with the well known gamma-radiation scientist. "Shall we play a game, Doctor?" Bruce nodded. "Let's play some" The two left the room, seemingly dismissing the rest of them.

***

Hope stopped in her room on the Helicarrier to change out of her combat suit. She put on a simple maroon sweater, dark jeans, and combat boots. She also let her auburn hair out of the bun that had gotten loose as they fought, falling down her shoulders in loose ringlets.

Her room on the Helicarrier was very simple and plain except for the framed pictures that littered on top of her dresser. A tear slipped from her eyes as she looked at the pictures. She missed her parents and her uncle. She missed the days when her family all lived in New Orleans together. She missed when Always and Forever actually meant something to them. As soon as her dad and uncle died, the oath was destroyed in the family.

"Always and Forever, until the bitter end," She mumbled to herself as she looked at the picture of her and her parents, wishing she could go back to the days when she was a little girl. When she could still be around both parents at the same time. When all she had to do was say their names and they would instantly be at her side.

 


	6. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope gets the chance to talk with Thor a bit. Loki refuses to speak with any other agent besides Hope.

**AGENT HOPE KENNER** stayed and aided Agent Phil Coulson as they brought Thor up to speed on what happened with Loki before he arrived on earth again. They showed him some footage of Selvig under the control of Loki.

Thor's eyes then moved towards a monitor that had a picture of Jane Foster on it with her location. "As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe" Phil reassured the blonde haired god of his lover's safety.

"Thank you. It's no accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man" Thor admitted, capturing everyone's full attention with the strength in his tone.

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here" Hope nodded in agreement with her legal guardian. "He's right. A lot of people never believed that other life existed outside of Earth until you showed up" Hope added, recalling how some of the other agents were freaking out after the whole debacle went down with Thor and Loki in New Mexico.

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we...we come here battling like Bilge Snipe" The trio started to walk as Thor spoke, confusing the two with his last words. "Like what?" Phil inquired, clearly confused as he and Hope stopped walking.

"Bilge Snipe? You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?" Hope shook her head. "God, I hope not" Thor nodded. "They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path" Thor moved towards the side of the ship and looked downwards out the window as he continued to speak.

"When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war" Thor thought out loud, feeling guilt for what his brother has continued to do to the Midgardians.

"War hasn't started yet" Thor turned his head to the side to see Director Fury on a ledge above him, watching the god with no expression on his face. "You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?" Hope stood up straight with an emotionless glint in her eyes.

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him" Fury started walking down a set of stairs as Thor spoke with such conviction.

"A lot of guys think that until the pain stops" Thor's gaze traveled to meet Fury's good eye. "What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked suspiciously. "I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?" Fury stressed.

"Loki is a prisoner" Fury gave him a look. "Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Thor didn't reply, not knowing his brother's plans either.

"We have one of our best interrogators talk with him" Hope's head lifted up, knowing Fury was obviously speaking about Natasha. "He refused to talk to anyone except for one person" Hope was filled with dread and anxiety when Fury looked over at her.

"Do you know why he would be so interested in Agent Kenner?" Fury and Phil knew the real reason why he was most likely interested in the girl. After all, he recognized her as a Mikaelson the minute he first encountered her. However, they wanted to know if Thor could sense anything off of her.

"He must sense lady Hope's magic. He has a great love for it" Thor remarked. Hope didn't want them to press more information out of Thor in case the word got out that Hope wasn't human. Or worse, was related to the Mikaelson family. Their previous reputation could destroy her and make her a target for everyone.

She wanted to know how Loki knew of her father, as he called her the 'daughter of a true beast' and even used her real last name the first time they met in Germany. She also wanted to know why he was so willing to become captured. The only way she'd find that out is if she went to talk with him like he demanded her to. And so she did.

***

The first thing Hope noticed when she entered the area Loki was being held in was that it was cold both in temperature and in how uninviting the atmosphere was. There were at least five agents scattered across the room while Loki himself was in the same large, glass cell he had been in the entire time on the quinjet.

"I see they passed on my message" Hope ignored Loki's words for a moment, looking at the agents. "You're dismissed" A few agents hesitated, only leaving the room when they received a sharp glare.

"How peculiar. A powerful tribrid, the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson himself, is a mere agent for the government. What does the original beast have to say about that?" Hope tensed at the mention of her dad, then realized Loki still thought Klaus was alive and evil.

"Niklaus Mikaelson died three years ago alongside his elder brother, Elijah, and my mother"  The smirk on Loki's face faltered for a moment before it reappeared.

"I'm not here to talk about my father's actions, I'm here to talk about yours. More specifically, what did you do to agent Barton?" She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the god behind glass.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind" Hope scoffed quietly, not afraid to lose eye contact with him. "What happens if you win? What will you do to him?" Loki rose an eyebrow in interest.

"Why are you so interested in a mere mortal?" He inquired, genuinely curious. "He was of the first people to be kind to me and not scared of me" Loki sat down, motioning Hope to pull up a chair and do the same thing.

Hope wasn't going to until she heard Phil tell her through her hidden earpiece(invisible using magic) to comply, to amuse the man enough to try and get something of importance out of him. Hope obeyed his orders, pulling up a chair right in front of him.

"Tell me" Loki smirked. "I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. under a new identity, Hope Kenner, a girl with a genetic mutation that causes her to have these freaky powers. Other agents were scared to even go near me, let alone work with me, until Clint. He took me under his wing, treated me like family" Hope explained truthfully, knowing that Loki would somehow notice that she was lying.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him? Join by my side as I rule over this planet?" Hope rose an eyebrow this time in amusement, knowing now what Loki wanted with her. He wanted someone powerful by his side to manipulate,

"I'll make your death quick and painless" Loki chuckled. "I like this. The Mikaelson tribrid, the daughter of a thousand year old murdered, bargaining for a human's life while your whole world's mere existence is at stake" Hope simply shrugged.

"I'm a Mikaelson, just like you said. We tend to think about our own selfish interests before the rest of the world" She told him, slouching as of to show that she had not a care in the world. "Barton's family, I protect my family" Loki laughed darkly at this.

"Barton told me why you joined S.H.I.E.L.D., to try and redeem your family's name" There was a look of anger in his eyes, something had triggered the trickster and Hope was starting to wonder what had done so. Hope got the signal in her earpiece to stay put, to keep listening, so she did so.

"The Mikaelson name is gushing red from the millions of people they have killed, and you think saving one man could make up for all of it?" Loki stood up now, not attempting to hide just how frustrated he was.

"This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer...pathetic!" He screamed, a madness overwhelming him. "You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers, pretending to be human just like them. You pretend to be better than your father, to have a code that justifies your murders. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!" Hope squeezed her rather long fingernails tightly into the palms of her hands, trying to control her werewolf side that wanted to tear this god's throat open.

"I won't kill your precious Barton, you will! I will control your mind as I did his, forcing you to murder him in every way you know he fears. And when he dies, I will bring to back just for you to watch as his skull splits open before putting you back under my control, using every inch of your power until it destroys you from the inside out. This is my deal, bastard child" Hope, disgusted with the god, turned around and made herself seem like she was shaking with fear.

In truth, Hope was disappointed. With all the mythology she was told about the trickster, specifically from her uncle Kol, she thought he would be a lot different than this.

 _"Call him a monster, Kenner"_ Natasha's voice buzzed through the coms. Hope trusted Natasha with a lot of things, especially when it came to manipulating people to get information. So, she continued to look away before speaking up.

"You're a monster" She sniffled, her voice soft yet loud enough for Loki to hear. "No, you brought the monster" Hope then turned around, a smirk on her face. "Banner? That's your plan?" Loki staggered, confused on what just happened.

"What?" Hope ignored Loki, using her magic to make her com visible before talking. "Loki's plan is to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Nat, can you get Thor in there too?" She spoke before turning to leave.

Before she left the room, she turned one last time to face the god. "I'm a Mikaelson witch who was trained by the Black Widow herself. You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to manipulate me" She spat before officially leaving.

 


	7. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big confrontation occurs in the labs. The group finds out about Hope's true self.

**HOPE HAD A BAD FEELING,** call it witchy intuition, about whatever Loki had planned. He wanted to unleash the hulk on the quinjet, which meant he was going to try and make Dr. Bruce Banner angry in whatever way he was planning on. ****

On her way to meet up with everyone else, she ran into Thor who was heading to the same place as he had been one of the few allowed to listen to the interrogation. Together, the two made their way to the lab.

Hope was thrown off when she entered the lab alongside Thor and noticed the tension already flowing through the air between the present group(Fury, Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Natasha).

Their eyes all traveled over to the two non-humans who showed up mid-argument. Hope locked eyes with Bruce and didn't look away. "Loki's plan, he wants to unleash the Hulk. He's trying to manipulate you, Dr. Banner" She informed the scientist, worried not only for the safety of everyone on board but also the man's guilt complex.

"I'm not gonna leave just because you're suddenly getting twitchy, kid" Hope was taken back by the harshness of his words. The doctor turned back to Fury. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction" Hope mumbled a 'wait, what?' but was ignored.

"Because of them!" Fury shouted back, pointing at both Thor and Hope who looked even more confused than before. "Us?" Thor inquired, not understanding why he and a magic-using girl would make them so terrified that they would want to create such weapons.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned" Fury explained his reasoning against Thor.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet. And I am sure that Lady Hope has done nothing as intense as my brother to warrant such behavior" Thor defended the girl, earning a smile of gratitude. Thor seemed to like the girl, her magic reminded him of his mother and her strength reminded him of Lady Sif.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat" When Fury's gaze landed on her, Hope felt uneasy. Something set Fury off on a road of sharing secrets that were supposed to be kept not only for her protection but for the protection of the entire world.

"Twenty years ago I discovered the existence of the supernatural—" Tony scoffed loudly, Fury ignored him and continued to spill the secret. "—when I met Hope's mother" The room fell silent until Thor spoke up.

"I finally understand the source of power projecting from you, Lady Hope" Hope smiled slightly at Thor, glad she would have at least someone on her side, before looking at the rest of the Avengers group.

"My real name isn't Hope Kenner, it's Hope Mikaelson. I'm a tribrid, a mix of three different creatures. My mother was an alpha werewolf who saved Fury from a vampire" Natasha caught on to what she wasn't saying. "What are the other two parts of you?" Hope bit her lip anxiously.

"My grandmother was a thousand-year-old witch who practically invented dark magic, making me also part witch" Hope surveyed the room to test how they were all feeling, making sure it wasn't too tense before she finished her explanation.

Tony expressed a look of disbelief. Bruce's facial expression was a mix of awe and shock. Natasha remained stoic, although Hope had an inkling that she already knew. Steve looked at her with both puzzlement and sympathy. Thor's expression remained kind.

"My dad was one of the earth's original vampires along with his siblings, he was actually a hybrid of a vampire and werewolf. Making me a tribrid, all three. Although I'm not a vampire, not until I die" She finished, a bit shaky in anxiousness.

Fury nodded at the agent before speaking again, "The world's filled with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled" Hope furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. Did Fury only want her here to control her? To find a way to control the entire supernatural species?

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve accused, changing the focus from the teen agent. He had met a few vampires during the war, good ones who used their blood to heal people. He didn't realize how many different types of supernatural creatures were out there, but he knew that some were good.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war" Thor's words made the group even more anxious than they had been previously.

"A higher form? As in other aliens?" Thor nodded at Hope's words. "You forced our hand. We had to come up with something" Hope couldn't help but feel disgusted with Fury's attempts to explain why he chose to do what he did.

Hope was regretting joining the agency instead of going back to her boarding school. She could be safe and sound, helping Alaric find new recruits, helping Lizzie control her outbursts, and helping Josie plan the school dance. Instead, she was dealing with things that shouldn't even exist.

"Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down" Hope nodded in agreement with Tony's snarky words. If anyone had insight about the danger of situations like that, it would be Tony who dealt with it first hand.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" A feeling of dread started to bubble inside of her, dread over whatever was about to happen. Whatever was affecting Fury was starting to affect everyone. Hope was able to fight against the unwanted feeling because of her experience with things trying to take control over her. She just had to find the source while keeping the others in control.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck this" Tony couldn't help but feel hurt, wondering if Steve even knew the story enough to know that it wasn't his fault(even if he still constantly blamed himself for it).

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony exclaimed. "I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Hope closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. "I thought humans were more evolved than this" Thor mumbled to himself, although Fury heard and was upset.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury spoke in an accusing tone. "Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" Hope continued to try and keep herself calm while trying to figure out how to block them from the power she now deemed coming from Loki's scepter while everyone argued, making her lose her concentration multiple times.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos" Because Thor was right next to her, his words snapped her out of the focused trance she had been in.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time-bomb" She shot Bruce a concerned look as she started to hope that he was able to keep controlling himself through all of this.

"Bruce, let's go into the hallway and calm down" Hope offered, something she often did with newly turned werewolves that were struggling with control.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony rested his arm around Steve as he said this, only for Steve to shove it off. "You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve snapped, the two rivals were now face-to-face.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me" Tony seethed. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve attempted to size the man up despite being quite a bit taller. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" Hope moved forward to intersect the confrontation but was stopped by Natasha, who shook her head.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you" Hope tried to use her magic to calm the two down but was pushed back by a powerful force that shoved her magic back at her.

"I think I would just cut the wire" Steve smiles bitterly. "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero" This triggered something inside of Tony, making him finally snap as much as Steve had been.

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Hope couldn't do anything but watch. She might be an agent and a tribrid, but she's also seventeen.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds" Thor's loud laughter bounced throughout the room. "You people are so petty...and tiny" He scoffed.

"Yeah, this is a team..." Fury seemed to finally snap out of whatever trance he was in and looked over at Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr.Banner back to his..." Bruce cut him off. "Where? You rented my room" Bruce's frustration was turning more and more into anger.

"The cell was just in case..." Bruce interrupted the director once again. "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" The arguments between the groups ceased as everyone went silent and looked over at Bruce with varying degrees of sympathy.

"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Bruce then looked at Natasha who wasn't even trying to hide her fear at that point.

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" It was then when Hope realized that, while moving across the room, Bruce had picked up the scepter of Loki's.

Fury and Natasha had reached for their guns while the rest were preparing themselves to act if something went wrong. "Bruce...please put down the scepter" Hope's pleas knocked the doctor back into reality. The doctor looked down at his hands and was shocked to see that he was holding the scepter.

The computer beeped, making him finally set the scepter down and run over to it. "Could this day get any worse?" Hope groaned to herself, already overwhelmed and wanting to do any simple missions instead of this.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all" Bruce joked, although he appeared to be feeling guilty, especially when he met eye contact with Hope. "Did you locate the Tesseract?" Hope inquired.

"I can get there faster" Tony declared. "Look, all of us..." Thor cut Steve's 'righteous' monologue off before it could even start. "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it. It seems only Lady Hope would be able to accompany me to obtain it" Tony ignored Thor's explanation and turned to leave but was blocked by Steve.

"You're not going alone!" Hope made her way over to Bruce, trying to ignore the argument between Steve and Tony by helping Bruce.

"After this is all over, I can help you learn control. Vampires, werewolves, and even some witches struggle a lot. I've been helping them since I was a kid" She offered the man who smiled in gratitude. "Do you struggle with control?" He wondered while the computer was trying to finish loading.

"Sometimes, but I was taught by my aunt and my mother how to accept and restrict that part of me" The computer beeped again in a sign that it was completely loaded. Hope didn't understand what the monitor was saying, just showing coordinates, but Bruce obviously understood.

"Oh my god!" Before anything else could be said, a huge explosion threw everyone out of the room, starting Loki's plan to get them to turn against and destroy each other and lead him to have no opponents while taking over New York.

 


	8. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comforts Hope after she loses one of the most important people currently in her life. They figure out Loki's intentions and team up to go stop him.

**HOPE WANTED TO STAY**  behindto help them keep Bruce calm but Fury gave her direct orders to go find and stop Loki, unsure how effective Thor would be at that.

On her way to do so, she ran into Agent Phil Coulson, her legal guardian and the closest thing she had to a father since her own had passed away. Phil was adamant that he was going to come with her to stop Loki.

"Phil, you can't. I don't even know if I can stop him. I don't want to lose another dad" She tried to persuade him, only getting a somber smile in return.

"It's my job to not only protect this ship but also to protect you. Besides—" Phil motioned to the huge gun-like weapon he had in his hands. "Always wanted to try this out" Hope couldn't help but chuckle before going with Phil to where Loki was supposed to be.

The two stalked down the halls, ignoring the chaos surrounding them until they arrived in front of the entrance. They saw Thor trapped in the container that Loki had once been in, a crack on the glass from him trying to escape.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki went over to the control panel that released the container Thor was stuck in which was when the two decided to make themselves known.

Using her werewolf strength, Hope snapped the neck of the only person in the room that was there to help Loki, an unnamed man. She felt guilty but knew he'd rather be killed than be mind-controlled.

Loki and Thor both glanced over to see the surrogate father-daughter duo standing right behind where the body had fallen. Hope's eyes were glowing yellow while Phil held the huge weapon in his hands.

"Move away please," Phil said to Loki, armed and ready to take the god out with whatever type of weapon he was holding. Loki did so, stepping a little ways away from the panel.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Hope and I don't know what it does" Phil hit a button, powering the gun that glowed an orange light. "Do you wanna find out?" Hope smirked at Phil's words.

She only felt a presence behind her at the last second before Loki's scepter went through Phil's chest, the other Loki had been an illusion to trick them.

Hope barely heard Thor screams over her own scream of terror. Hope was at Phil's side, trying to stop the bleeding as Loki released the container and sent Thor flying down to earth's surface.

Hope bit her wrist and attempted to feed her vampire blood to Phil so she could heal him, only for Phil to shake his head, denying the blood.

Loki's focus went towards the human and the tribrid, no remorse shown in his facial expressions as he watched Hope try and somehow save her pseudo-father. He closed the hatch and prepared to leave the two behind, only Phil had a few last words to say to the son-of-a-bitch before he passed away.

"You're gonna lose" Phil spoke in a weak voice. Loki spun around to face them once more, almost amused that the man who was dying was going to insult him while Hope tried every spell she could think of to try and heal him.

"Am I?" Loki looked rather confident in himself. "It's in your nature" Without Loki seeing, Phil lightly nudged Hope who was mumbling a various amount of spells. The two agents made eye contact, Phil slightly gestured over to Loki. Hope knew that he was talking only to distract the god of mischief enough in which they could attack him.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky, the only other person in here is too distraught to attack me...where is my disadvantage?" Hope took a deep breath to collect herself and her magic.

"You lack conviction" Loki scoffed. "I don't think..." Loki was cut off when he was sent flying through the walls by a combination of Hope's magic and the weapon Phil still held in his arms.

Phil slouched, letting the weapon drop after he did what needed to be done. Hope was back at his side, about to attempt healing him again only to be stopped by Phil's hands hovering over her own.

"Magic won't work and if you feed me your blood, I'll probably just come back as a vampire" Phil struggled to speak, losing his energy with every word. Hope had to respect his decision, placing her hands over his wound to at least prevent the inevitable for a few more minutes.

"Please don't leave me, I can't lose you too" Phil smiles weakly at her, his own blood trickling out of his mouth as he got closer to death. "It's okay, kid" Fury came into the room at this time, a rare scared expression on his face when he saw the two.

"Sorry, boss. They got rabbited" Phil apologized as Fury knelt down next to Hope. "Just stay awake. Eyes on me!" Fury ordered. "No. I'm clocked out here" Hope shook her head, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"No, you're not done here" Hope cried out. "I love you, kid" Phil murmured before glancing over at the director. "This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..." Phil never got to finish, taking his last breath before passing away.

Hope felt everything she had bottled up increasing at a fast rate until it finally popped. Hope screamed as she cried, sending everything in the room to go flying besides Coulson and Fury(who had been holding her back at this point).

" _Agent Coulson is down,_ " Fury said after turning on the mics. Everyone including Tony and Steve heard both Fury's words and Hope's cries in the background. " _Paramedics are on their way_ " The med team, who had already arrived, ordered Fury to move and Hope out of the way and he did so, dragging the girl to the side.

" _They're here_ " Fury watched as the medical team declared Coulson officially dead. " _They called it_ " Fury's heart clenched as he tried to keep his emotions down all while (awkwardly) comforting Hope who was sobbing at this point.

Everyone listening on the coms was heartbroken. Coulson was one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. would ever have, and now he was gone.

***

After having time to calm down, Hope was now dressed in some leggings and a giant sweater. Her eyes were still red from crying, she had been doing it on and off since everything happened. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her hair was in an extremely messy ponytail.

Hope, Steve, and Tony were the only ones present when Fury called the team down. Natasha was with Clint, one of the only good things that had happened was that she found a way to snap Clint out of the mind control he was under.

Fury walked over to the briefing room where they were gathered. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them" He pulled out Phil's Captain America trading cards and slamming them down on the table, making Hope both cringe and flinch when she saw that they were completely covered in his blood.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming" There was a moment of silence before Fury continued, looking between the three people that couldn't be any more different.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes" Hope, not being able to listen anymore, left the room with Tony trailing behind her.

***

Tony and Hope both found themselves in the room where Phil died. Although they didn't know each other that well, both had lost someone they knew. Tony also knew what it was like to lose a father figure, he lost the human Jarvis who was the closest thing he could ever have to an actual father.

Tony didn't know how to comfort her, he wasn't usually in these situations. That doesn't mean he wasn't going to try in his own, odd way.

"How you holdin' up?" Tony questioned a bit awkwardly. "I'm fine" Tony sent her a look, not amused by her fake answer. "Kid, you need to let it out. I'm not one to judge after everything I've been through" He encouraged. Hope knew she had to let it out as he told her, so she did.

"I thought I was over my parents and my uncle dying, it was three years ago. But after seeing Phil die..." Tony nudged her, getting her to keep talking. "Every time I lose someone there's a voice in my head that tells me it's your fault, that I shouldn't even technically exist, that I'm a cosmic mistake" Tony only looked at her with a somber expression.

"You're not a mistake, kid. You were born for a reason, just gotta find out what it is" Hope sent him a thankful smile, Tony put his arm around the girl and let her rest her head on his shoulder, the only one around to comfort her. 

The two stood there in silence for a while, looking at the empty cell container until Steve entered the room. He had been looking for them, wanting to be kind and try and comfort them, more so Hope than Tony due to their strained relationship.

"Was he married?" Steve questioned, keeping his distance to start with. "No. There was an uh...cellist, I think" Tony turned to Hope who nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sorry, Hope. He seemed like a good man" Hope didn't look away from the empty cell container, not knowing if she was more angry or sad.

"He was an idiot" Steve was taken aback by Hope's words, Tony was a bit surprised but interested in what she was saying. "Why? For believing?" Hope scoffed. "For coming with me to take on Loki, I can't die like a normal person but he could and did" Hope rambled, only stopping when she felt Tony place his hand on her shoulder in a soothing manner.

"He was just doing his job" Tony agreed with Hope's claim. Right before Hope had shown up in the debriefing room, they were given a file about Hope's true abilities. Hope could handle her own against the god, Phil couldn't.

"He was way out of his league. He should've waited, he should've..." Tony was cut off by Steve who was making his way over to the two. Putting his disdain of Captain America aside, Tony knew Steve and his righteous words weren't what Hope needed right now and was prepared to lead her out of the room. If Pepper had a place in her heart for this girl, she had to be a good person, Supernatural or not.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony" He decided to lead the girl out of the room now, Hope wasn't fighting back because in a way she also knew that Steve's way of comforting wasn't one that would work with her.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked the two, making Tony stop walking and turn around angrily. "We are not soldiers" The man spat, a hurt look in his dark eyes. "I am not marching to Fury's fife! And I'm not gonna let a kid, either" Hope moved to stand next to Tony, almost daring Steve to try anything.

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source if we can put together a list..." Tony was glancing over at the bloodstain on the floor left behind by Phil.

"He made this personal" Steve only sighed. "That's not the point" Hope's eyes widened in realization of where Tony was going with this.

"No, that's the whole point. When I was sent to talk to him, all he wanted to do was talk about things that mattered to me, things that he knew would hurt me. Taking Barton, making us turn on each other, killing Phil...he's trying to break us" Hope's eyes were wide, looking over at Tony who picked up on what she was talking about.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, especially Bruce, Thor, and Hope. That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience" Steve was a bit lost on what the two had connected their thought on.

"Right, Hope and I caught his act at Stuttengard" Hope though about the event, how he had let them capture him ever so easily. "Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." Their eyes widened in realization.

He was going to go to the very place that Stark had his tower with his name on it. "Sonofabitch".

***

After suiting up in her S.H.I.E.L.D. attire, Hope made her way to medbay to see Clint and Natasha, Steve trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

Natasha was in the room designated to Clint while he was in the bathroom. "Time to go, Nat" Natasha was a bit surprised to see Hope not looking so somber, a glint in her blue eyes revealing to her that Hope was ready to fight back against Loki.

"Go where?" Natasha looked over at Steve who was slightly behind the teenager. "We'll update you on our way. Is Clint good enough to fly one of the jets?" Clint, as if waiting for the right moment, stepped out of the bathroom, a smirk on his face as he finished wiping his hands off with a towel.

"Doubting my skills, Andrea?" Hope rolled her eyes, a genuine smile contradicting the annoyed front she put up. "What skills, Barton?" Clint chuckle before hugging the girl, glad that she was okay. He heard what had happened to Phil and was concerned about the girl he saw as a little sister.

"You two got your suits?" Hope asked after pulling away. "Yeah" Steve smiles at the group. "Then suit up".

 


	9. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of New York is among them. It's time for Hope to do right for the Mikaelson's name.

**HOPE, STEVE, NATASHA, AND CLINT** all got geared up and onto an extra quinjet that they stole(although Hope had a theory that Fury knew and let them).

Clint sat in the pilot seat while Natasha sat in the co-pilot seat right next to him while Steve and Hope waited in the back on a bench inside the much smaller quinjet compared to the normal ones.

Hope wanted it to be a silent ride so she wouldn't have to answer any questions, but Steve seemed to struggle with picking up social cues.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Hope smiled kindly at Steve. "I think I'm more than ready. Fury was right, Phil had hope in us, in The Avengers. He told Loki himself that he was going to lose, I'm here the avenge that" Steve didn't see a kid anymore when he looked over at Hope, he saw a young adult who had been through so much and was wiser than a lot of adults these days.

Hope cleared her throat, her face flushing in slight embarrassment when she saw the look of awe on Steve's face.

Hope knew the fight was gonna be tough for her. Not because of the physical aspect, but the emotional aspect. Being a firstborn Mikaelson witch of her generation meant that her magic could become unstable if she got too emotional again. She just had to stow away all the overwhelming feelings until after the fight.

Once they arrived in New York City, both Steve and Hope looked out the windows of the quinjet in shock. There were chitauri everywhere, not that they knew what they were called, along with so much damage and fleeing citizens.

When they were very close to Stark Tower, Loki used his scepter and shot some sort of energy beam at the quinjet which started one of the sides, including the wing, on fire.

They were swerving through the air as Clint and Natasha were trying to regain control and find a safe place to land. Hope and Steve both had to hold on to a bar on the top of the quinjet so they wouldn't be flying around.

Clint finally ended up crash-landing the quinjet in an open sidewalk area where only abandoned cars were. They almost crashed into a building but were lucky enough to have not.

Natasha and Clint took of their flying gear and met up with Steve and Hope, the four left the quinjet in their superhero outfits(for the three agents, it was just their S.H.I.E.L.D. suits).

They started to run towards Stark Tower as a group. "We gotta get back up there!" Steve called out to the other three who were right behind him. They all were running until Hope stopped them once she noticed something in the sky.

"We've got a big problem" Hope announced, gesturing the sky. She had heard the roaring way before even Captain America could due to her supernatural senses.

The portal that Loki had opened grew wider as a huge alien creature flew out of it with bellowing rage, roaring as it flew down and ended up going right over their heads. They could only watch as it happened, not knowing what to do.

Hope knew how to defeat any supernatural creature or terrorist that came her way, but a huge alien snake(chitauri leviathan)? Yeah, she had no fucking clue.

Human shaped chitauri creatures shot out of the sides of the leviathan and landed in a lot of the buildings higher up. Hope was at a loss for words.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked over the coms. Tony had already been there for quite some time now, fighting off as many creatures as he could and helping to keep citizens safe.

" _I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?_ " Hope furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. They didn't even know if Banner was alive(although it was next to impossible to kill the Hulk) or where he was. Bruce didn't want to fight so why would he show up?

"Banner?" Tony ignored the question. " _Just keep me posted_ " He then stopped speaking to them through the coms.

The four ran to take over on the side of one of the few taxies that hadn't been flipped over. Loki was flying through the air on some sort of scooter(if it weren't for the situation, Hope would've laughed) and was exploding things that were in his way.

"Those people need assistance down there," Steve said as he glanced over at a small bridge where people were still running for their lives. Just as he finished speaking, a cluster of chitauri soldiers landed near them and began to fire. Natasha pulled out two pistols and started to shoot at them while Hope grabbed one that had been tucked in her boot and did the same.

"We got this. It's good. Go!" Nat told Steve in a softer voice that most people weren't used to hearing from her. "You think you can hold them off?" Steve looked at Clint when he asked this. Steve knew that Hope could easily handle herself because she wasn't human. But despite Natasha and Clint being agents, they were still human.

"Captain" Clint started, hitting a button that released his arrows. "It would be my genuine pleasure" Clint whipped around and started to shoot the chitauri soldiers with the arrows. Steve glanced at Hope, who nodded to let him know that they'd be fine, before running off.

They continued to fight said creatures off. Natasha with her pistols, Clint with his bow and arrows, and Hope used a mixture of both her magic and the pistol she had.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Natasha yelled out to Clint. "You and I remember Budapest very differently" Hope rolled her eyes at their banged. "I swear, one day you need to tell me what the hell happened in Budapest" She exclaimed, not deviating her focus from the hideous aliens. "Once you're older, Andrea" Clint teased.

***

The three agents were now having to get up close and person with the creatures. Hope stopped using her pistol and focused on her magic instead. She ripped apart chitauri after chitauri without hesitation.

Steve finally joined them again, smacking a bunch of them with his shield. A lightning bolt then came down from the sky and only struck the chitauri soldiers that surrounded them. It killed them instantly.

Thor came flying down from the sky with Mjölnir in his right hand. He seemed to stumble a bit from the impact but composed himself as a warrior would. Hope was very glad that the god showed up. They needed every able person available.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked. "The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable" Thor grumbled.

" _Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys_ " Tony spoke up again through the coms. "How do we do this?" Natasha questioned before glancing over at Hope and Clint. They were two of the few people she cared about. She didn't want to lose either in the battle, even if it was basically impossible for Hope to die. She was willing to do whatever it took to keep them safe.

"As a team" Steve looked away from the sky and back at the team of misfit superheroes. "I have unfinished business with Loki" Hope felt bad for Thor, seeing him and Loki reminded her of Rebekah and Kol's many stories of how uncle Elijah used to do everything he could to keep Klaus in line and find something redeemable about him. It hurt to think that Thor could end up like her uncle, in pain for centuries without allowing himself any happiness before dying.

"Yeah, get in line" Hope gave Clint a look for snapping, the man only shrugged. "Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Steve stopped talking when they all heard the sound of a motorcycle rumbling and approaching them.

They all looked over to see Bruce Banner on an old motorcycle. Hope couldn't help but smile. Tony was right, Bruce had shown up. Despite not wanting to unleash the Hulk in New York again, Bruce wanted to do the right thing and save the city.

They all made their way to the scientist who put the kickstand down on the motorcycle before meeting them halfway. "So, this all seems horrible" Bruce attempted to make a joke as his eyes peered around at the destroyed city.

"I've seen worse" Natasha commented dryly as she eyed the man. "Sorry" Natasha stowed away her trauma from the hellicarier incident, smiling at Bruce. "No. We could use a little worse".

"Tony, he's here" Hope said after turning her com back on. " _Banner_?" Hope smirked, realizing that they just increased their chance at winning this battle.

" _Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you_ " Before anyone could ask what Tony meant by that, they saw him in the Iron Man suit flying toward them. He was being tailed by the huge chitauri leviathan.

Thor grunted as tossed Mjölnir up a bit before tightening his grip on his beloved hammer. Hope's eyes glowed the tribrid color as she growled lowly.

" I...I don't see how that's a party" Natasha stuttered. The chitauri leviathan swooped down closer to the street as Tony had. It was coming down the street right at them. Bruce turned to face it and was shocking walking towards the creature.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry" Steve told him. "That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry" Bruce soon morphed into the Hulk, his shirt shredded as he did so, and used his body to stop the creature from getting any further.

Unfortunately, the snake-like creature was now curling into a ball and was about to crash down on the avengers. Tony shot at one of the leviathans soft spots and made it explode.

Steve was about to use his shield to help block the debris from hitting them, but Hope stepped forward. She started yelling words that Natasha recognizes as Latin. A protection force field surrounded them and the debris and fire from the explosion only bounced off. After it was safe, she released the spell that would've only lasted less than an hour if she didn't release it.

The avengers made a circle, facing outwards as they assessed the damage and where they needed to go to attack the remaining chitauri. Hope was right next to Clint and the Hulk, who was being a team player despite all the terrible things Bruce had said about him.

Hope's eyes were still glowing, her werewolf side was trying to force its way out but she kept it at bay. She knew her magic and field training was probably needed more than a huge werewolf running around the city.

They all looked at the portal, stunned when more chitauri soldiers and even more chitauri leviathans came out of it. "Guys" Natasha warned them. "Call it, Cap" Tony's words made Steve turn back into the old Captain America from the forties.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash" Clint looked over at Tony.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Tony walked over to the archer. "Right. Better clench up, Legolas" He commented before taking hold of him and flying upward.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up" Thor didn't argue. He spun Mjölnir a few times before flying upward. Steve then focused his attention on the two badass women who were waiting for his instructions.

"You two and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk" The green creature looked over at Steve when he heard his name. "Smash" Hulk grinned maliciously before leaping up to the buildings in order to smash the chitauri.

Hope was glad that Rebekah and Marcel were still in New Orleans and hadn't come home to their penthouse in New York City. As soon as Hope's entire family sees the news of the battle and her participation, she knew she'd be in big trouble. But right now she had to focus on destroying these evil sons of bitches and saving the humans that were caught in the crossfire.


	10. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues on. Tony makes a sacrifice that scares Hope.

THE FIGHTING continued on. Hope was starting to realize that the rest of them(the humans) were starting to get a bit exhausted because they didn't have the supernatural, alien, or enhanced stamina that she, Thor, Hulk, and Steve had.

 

Steve, Natasha, and Hope met up. The three of them had worked on the ground. "Captain, Dove, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal" Natasha gestured to said alien portal in the sky. It was easy for Hope to tell that Natasha was getting tired.

 

"Our biggest guns won't touch it" He gestured to Hope. "I tried using my magic to close it. It would take more than just me alone to close that big of a portal in less than a day" Hope explained.

 

"Well, maybe it's not about guns or magic" Hope and Steve realized that she was gesturing to the flying robotic/alien chariots. "You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride" Steve reminded the Black Widow.

 

"Hope—" The auburn-haired tribrid looked at her fellow team member with a smirk. "A little blood for insurance before you give me a boost?" Hope nodded. She knew they had given Natasha her file at some point before they left. Hope wasn't afraid of having Natasha be a vampire if she were to die.

 

Hope bit her wrist enough to make it bleed before having Natasha drink her blood that healed people and could end up turning someone into a vampire so long as you died with it in your system. Steve scrunched his nose in disgust and looked away for a brief moment.

 

The wound healed almost instantly. Hope then held her hands out and was ready to boost the agent up into the air with her extra werewolf strength. "Ready, Nat?" The red-haired woman smirked back. "Ready as ever, Hope!"

 

They timed it perfectly. Natasha was boosted high up in the air and was able to get a good grip on the chariot. Both Steve and Hope watched as Natasha zoomed off and sighed in relief.

 

They were disrupted when a blast from one of the alien guns was directed at them. Despite knowing it wouldn't hurt Hope as much, Steve still blocked both of them from the blast with his shield.

 

Hope only rose her eyebrows at Steve for a brief moment before they continued to fight the chitauri. Tony showed up in his Iron Man suit and helped the two fight for a few moments.

 

"You know when this is over, you should come stay at Stark tower. That is, once it's renovated" He told Hope, frowning inside the mask as he thought of the damage that was being inflicted on his beloved tower. "I would be honored, Stark" She teases before Tony flew up and went to go deal with the aliens that weren't on the ground.

 

The battle continued on and Steve was starting to get strained. Thor met up with the three to help fight even more chitauri that was coming there way. Steve had his shield, Thor had Mjölnir, and Hope had her magic and her werewolf abilities. Her eyes had stayed glowing the tribrid color the entire battle.

 

Steve had gotten blasted by some of the alien technology. Thor gave Hope a quick glance and gestured over to Steve, letting her know that he could handle the rest. Hope nodded and ran over to the soldier and helped him up.

 

She knew he wouldn't take her blood so she muttered a pain reduction spell. "Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala" Hope then helped him up. "You ready for another bout?" Thor asked as he made his way over to the two, having destroyed the nearest chitauri.

 

"What? You gettin' sleepy?" Hope smiled sadly at him, starting to lose hope(ironically) that they'd come out a winner in this fight. That is until Natasha turned the mic on her com and spoke to them.

 

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" She could practically feel Steve's relief. "Do it!" He ordered, wanting everything to be over.

 

"No, wait!" Hope was puzzled when she heard Tony say this. "Tony, these things are still coming out of the portal" She reminded him.

 

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it" Hope froze as fear flooded her. Tony was going to sacrifice himself to save the entire city, and pretty much the entire world.

 

She hated this. If he died, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Despite the words of the press and even Natasha's evaluation on him when she went undercover, Tony was a caring person who tried to hide it with sarcasm and booze.

 

She had only known him for a short amount of time but she had already built a connection with him. He comforted her when Phil died. He was also the love of Pepper's life, someone who she had met in her visits to S.H.I.E.L.D. and bonded with.

 

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" Tony didn't answer Steve's comment. "Hey kid, how would you like at least 12% of Stark tower while Pepper gets the rest?" Hope's lip started to tremble as she also realized that Tony didn't think he was gonna survive. "We'll talk about it when you come back, Tony" Tony muttered an 'okay' over the mics before disconnecting.

 

They were only able to watch as Tony grabbed ahold of the nuke and flew both it and himself straight into the portal. They noticed it had been affective when all the chitauri collapsed around them, dead.

 

Steve shared a look with Thor before looking at Hope. She had already lost her legal guardian, her father figure, and was about to lose someone she was starting to consider pack, her family.

 

"Close it" Hope parted her lips to argue but not even a sound escaped her lips as her eyes started to water. Natasha closed the portal. They all watched with a tiny bit of faith that Stark would fall out at the last second.

 

"You're not a mistake, kid. You were born for a reason, just gotta find out what it is".

 

Hope winced as Tony's words echoed through her mind. She hadn't noticed the debris around her starting to violently shake as she became overwhelmed with her emotions.

 

Thor luckily did. He didn't know the true difference between a witch's magic and the magic he saw his mother and Loki use on Asgard, but he knew it was connected to her emotions somehow. He rested his hand on the girl's shoulder, grounding her and her magic with a simple touch of comfort.

 

Hope sent him a grateful smile only to become confused when she saw both Thor and Steve look back at the portal with amazement. She turned around to see a figure flying out of the portal at the last second.

 

"Son of a gun" Their happiness was cut short when they realized he was still falling and was gaining speed. "Thor, he's not slowing down!" Thor spun his hammer around as she was about to fly up. He stopped when they all noticed the Hulk catching Tony in midair and used one of the buildings to get to the ground a lot less fast.

 

The Hulk fell to the ground on his back, using himself as a shield almost so Tony wouldn't be crushed. Once he finally hit the ground he shoved Tony off of him.

 

Hope used her werewolf speed to run over to Tony, Steve and Thor were right behind her with their own enhanced speed. Hope quickly turned the man over and Thor ripped off the golden faceplate from the suit to show Tony with his eyes closed as if he was dead.

 

Hope was about to start mumbling the same spell she used on Steve until she realized she didn't hear his heartbeat. She couldn't help the fact that her eyes were watering once more. She dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands as she felt her claws coming out.

 

Hulk wanted the Iron Man to wake up so nobody was sad anymore, it was quite confusing to see, so he roared loudly which shockingly startled Tony awake/alive. Hope gasped in shock seeing as he hadn't had a pulse since he fell.

 

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me!" These were Tony's first words after basically coming back to life. They all shared the same goofy grin over the fact that Tony Stark, the hero of New York, was alive.

 

"We won," Steve told him. Tony sighed in relief, letting his head rest back fully rested on the ground. "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it" Hope didn't even attempt to hide her laughter.

 

"We're not finished yet," Thor said, looking up at Stark tower where Loki was still at, not able to even move after his ruffle with Hulk. There was a beat before Tony spoke again. "And then shawarma after?".

 

***

 

Loki struggled to finally get himself up after the fight with Hulk, getting a grip on the stairs to help drag himself up to a sitting position. He heard a noise behind him so he turned his head around to see the entire Avengers team in front of him. Each one shared an equally pissed off look.,

 

Tony stood with his damaged suit. Hulk with, well, himself. Steve had his scratched up shield in his hand. Thor had the famous Mjölnir in his own hand. Natasha held onto the scepter. Hope had sparks of fire coming out of her fingertips. Clint Barton stood right in front of his face with his bow that had an arrow pointing straight at him.

 

Loki assessed each and every one of them for a few moments before he accepted that he had been defeated this time. "If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink" The only verbal response he received was Hulk's snort.


	11. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope threatens Loki before he's sent off to Asgard. She gets a surprise new guardian.

**AGENT HOPE KENNER** , aka Hope Andrea Mikaelson. A seventeen-year-old S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and a tribrid of a witch, vampire, and werewolf. And now she was apart of the Avengers team. They saved New York from a trickster god's attempt at taking over, using aliens called chitauri as his minions.

The news was buzzing about everything that had happened. The world was split, some hated them and the damage that they caused, while others thanked them for saving the city that was already going to be damaged by whatever Loki and the chitauri would've done if they hadn't arrived.

Hope could easily ignore the news just as much as she could try and ignore her families persistent calls. She had texted them all in a group chat to let them know that she was fine, she couldn't talk for a few days due to finishing some business, and that they should probably turn on the news if they wanted to find out what she was talking about.

Josie and Lizzie Saltzman spammed her with texts in their own separate group chat. Josie's text consisted of things such as ' _are you okay_?'. Lizzie's text, however, included things like ' _are you out of your mind_ ' and ' _is captain america hot in person?_ '. She texted them that she was fine and would get back to them in a few days.

But Hope spent her time focused on grieving her father figure, Phil Coulson, who died believing in the Avengers. And he was right to have because they beat Loki and the chitauri in the end, mostly thanks to Tony Stark who flew a nuke into the portal that the chitauri were coming out of. They were lucky that Tony somehow survived.

The Avengers were now all gathered at Central Park to watch as Thor took Loki back to Asgard. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounded the area to keep citizens away.

Loki had what could only be assumed as a human muzzle on which amused some of them. They all said their goodbyes to Thor and only glared at Loki before stepping aside. Hope had been the last one to do so.

"Have a safe journey, Thor" She went to shake his hand professionally which only made the god laugh loudly before pulling her into a hug. "It was good fighting beside you, Lady Hope. One day I shall bring you to Asgard so you shall meet Lady Sif, you are both strong warriors" Hope didn't question any of his words, hugging the god back before finally letting go.

Unlike the others who didn't say anything to Loki, Hope decided to. "Hope" She heard Steve call out in a warning tone. She ignored him and stepped right in front of Loki with no hint of fear in her eyes.

"Your entire plan to destroy us from the inside failed, Loki" Her glare hardened before continuing. "Your biggest mistake was killing Phil Coulson. He believed in the Avengers initiative when nobody else did. He's the reason we were all able to get back together and defeat your ass" Hope's voice then turned to a threatening tone as she continued.

"I'm going to be alive for a very, very long time. So help me if you come back to Earth at any point for any reason, I will dig my claws into your chest and pull your heart out. And a Mikaelson never breaks their promise" Hope finished her threat by letting her eyes glow and letting out a low growl that only she, Thor, Loki, and Steve could hear.

She then moved back and felt someone's hand rest on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and smiled when she saw that it was Tony who did so.

They all stood back and watched as Thor, Loki, and the Tesseract were beamed up into the sky, or rather to the Bifrost, and were now on their way to Asgard.

Despite the fact that Loki was gone, Hope felt like they weren't ever gonna be safe again. Many more would now come to test them as earth's defenders. They would have to stay prepared for the day when they had another invasion or enemy to fight. But for now, they were able to have a break.

***

Hope sat in Fury's office a day after Loki went back to Asgard. It was just the two of them which worried the girl, wondering what she could've done to upset Fury. The man had apologized to her, one of the few times he'd ever apologized in his life, for outing her species while under the scepter's influence. She told him that it wasn't his fault, so this couldn't be about that. Her leg bounced up and down anxiously.

"Agent Kenner, you're not in trouble" The girl rose her eyebrows, now more intrigued than anything. "You're still seventeen, a child in the eyes of the law. The World Security Council only allowed you to be an agent because we got you a new legal guardian who could sign off a bunch of forms that allowed you to join. Unfortunately, when we lost Agent Coulson" This seemed like the most words she'd ever heard Fury say in a row.

"Does that mean I can't be an agent anymore? Or even an Avenger?" Fury shook his head, making her visibly relax knowing that Fury found a loophole per usual.

"We know we can't have your aunts or uncle be your legal guardian because of the Mikaelson name. Someone volunteered not too long after he was killed" Hope furrowed her eyebrows and took the file Fury handed her. She read the familiar documents that just needed her new legal guardian's signature.

"Who volunteered?" She heard the door to Fury's office open and a familiar scent hit her. "Who do you think?" Hope genuinely smiled widely as she realized who it was. She tried to hide her childish excitement by pretending to play cool.

"Did Pepper talk you into it?" She turned her head to see none other than Tony Stark standing in the room. He looked a lot better than he had after the huge battle considering he refused to take any of Hope's magical healing blood.

"Believe it or not, I make my own decisions sometimes without Pepper's input" Hope laughed at this. "Yeah, you have JARVIS to fill in that role for you" Tony huffed in false annoyance before sitting down next to the girl in the empty chair.

"What are your rules? The only rules Phil had were that I spent time with my old friends and family at least once a year" Hope smiled sadly after mentioning her former legal guardians, her former father figure who would always be family to her even after death.

"Just that you need to visit Pep and me at least once every few months and send us a text letting us know that you're alive every week" She felt amused with Tony's words. "It was Pepper's idea" He tried to defend himself. "Of course it was" Hope smirked and gave him a side hug before he signed all the legal documents that allowed her to be in S.H.I.E.L.D. since they made him her legal guardian a while before(not sure of the real process just go with it).

So although she lost Phil Coulson, her first legal guardian and the first person she let herself get close to after her parents died, she gained a new legal guardian as well as a team of superheroes who she would be fighting alongside whenever they were needed. It all seemed good...too good to be true. 


End file.
